You're The Reason Why
by IloveR5Raura
Summary: summary in the first chapter :D R&R! RATED M! For later chapters! Should I continue? Comment :D
1. Introduction

WELL NEW STORY! I really hope you like this one better than the other! this is just the introduction! Enjoy! Rated: m for later chapters!

Disclaimer! i dont own Austin&Ally just the story!

* * *

Ally's POV

It's been 3 years! 3! And now he is coming back saying he is sorry. Well alittle to late for that! he thinks he break my heart and then come back saying that he missed me all along... Well that Ally doesnt exist. This Ally, conquer her stagefright, and got a record deal with TM Records. He thinks i am going to forgive him? Hell No! Watch your back moon... 'cause you dont know what's coming...

* * *

**Like I said just the intro... Do any of you know how to upload from your phone? if you do PM PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 1 : How it all began

**HEY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS : D! **

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE THE FLASHBACK OF WHY ALLY IS**

**GETTING HER REVENGE! **

**ENJOY: D**

* * *

Ally's Pov (present)

Hey, I am Ally Dawson!

I have a crazy world full of fans!

My manager/best friend Trish, has been from my side since that fucking lying bastard cheated… huh? You might say. Well why don't we start from when it all started? Shall we?

because I have to go start a concert...

End of Pov

_Ally's Pov (2 years ago)_

_Hey! Guys! Ally Dawson here! :D I am 15! And I am dating my best friend/partner Austin Moon. Austin is such a sweetheart!_

_ I truly love him. But, lately he has been acting weird... I mean when we are cuddly and watching movies he just makes an excuse and leaves._

_ I am going to surprise him today! You know why? Because it's our 5 month anniversary!_

_ Eep! Okay, okay, so I got him a signed guitar from Lebrun James! I know he is like his idol so I got it signed it was a 3 hour line! Like the longest I have waited in a line is 20 minutes. _

_Not 3 freaking hours! Ugh… anyways it's worth it! Austin deserves it! This is day is going to be awesome! _

_End OF Pov_

_No one's Pov_

_Ally walks to Austin's house… what she doesn't know that Austin is going to give her a big surprise! One that she might not been expecting…_

_"Austin?" Ally knocks again._

_ A messy blonde hair 15 year old opens the door. "Hey al-ly" he said. _

_"Hey Austin guess what today is?" Ally said with so much excitement. "Umm Monday?" he said. Ally stared at him like he was joking._

_ "You're kidding right?" she said. "Umm no..." he said. Ally frowned. "Were 5 months not worth nothing to you?" she said angrily. _

_"Al-ly" he said. "No, Ally nothing. What? Next thing you know you are cheating behind my fucking back?" she shouted._

_ Austin stared at ally shocked. _

_She never cusses._

_ Like Never!_

_"No, Ally I would never do that-"he got cut off by a blonde girl. "Austin babe? Why are you taking so long?" she asked._

_ "AUSTIN?" Ally said crying._

_ "AND I GOT YOU A FUCKING GUITAR SIGNED FROM LEBRUN JAMES! YOU SAID YOU LOVE ME! FUCK YOU AUSTIN! I HOPE YOU FIND YOURSELF A NEW SONGWRITER! ASSHOLE! GO DIE IN HELL! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" She screamed and threw the guitar at him and ran to Trish's house. _

_"What the hell did I do?" Austin said._

_ "Come on babe, we still have something to finish" she said tugging his arm. _

_"Melody, I am not in the mood! Just go! Thanks to my needs, I let go of someone so important!" he said. "Fine! Find yourself a new hooker!" she screamed and left._

_Austin sighed in relief. Now to go and apologize to his Ally._

_Ally's Pov_

_"Trish! It hurts! He fucking broke my heart!" I screamed. "Ally-"she said. "No! I am going to New York!" I said almost leaving her door. "I am coming with you then" she said._

_ "You don't have to Trish" I said._

_ "Well I am! I need to pack my bags" she said_

_. "Thanks Trish you are the best" I said wiping my tears._

_ "He is an asshole, if he shows up at your house call me!_

_ Now chop, I have to start packing meet ya at your house in 15 minutes" she said hugging me. Trish is the best friend ever._

_ "Okay, see ya" I said while I walked out. _

_I arrived home and went straight to my room. _

_First I wrote a letter to my dad telling him where I am and that I was going to keep contact with him._

_ Next I packed all the things I will really need. Then I heard a knock. _

_At first I ignored it, but then it got so annoying and opened it._

_ And it was the last person I wanted to see. "The hell do you want cheating bastard" I said. "Ally, we need to talk" he said. "Okay, I hate you and I don't want to see your hell looking face" I said calmly._

_ "I meant-"I cut him off. "Don't give a shit now bye!"_

_ I said and closed the door. Eventually he left. I slid on the door and started crying. "I HATE YOU AUSTIN MOON! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. _

_Right then Trish came and walked in. _

_she has a key so yeah… anyways she hugged me and said bad things about Austin and that it gets better._

_ "Come on, Ms. Dawson, you have we have a flight to attend" she said. "You booked it?" I said. "Yes, I did. And it leaves in 3 hours so let's go."_

That's where my story began. A crazy, magical, and totally drama full life.

* * *

**Hey, Hey Again! I know it isnt that good, but it gets better! :D Please R&R!**

**Review if you want the other chapter!**


End file.
